The present invention is related to the fabrication of field-effect transistor devices for electrical signal control and switching, particularly analog signals.
The field-effect transistor has several attributes which are attractive for analog signal switching. These have been set out in the above referenced copending application filed on even date with the present application. Among the field-effect transistor device designs disclosed therein is one of a design leading to having a relatively substantial minimum breakdown voltage characteristic. A method for fabricating such a device, either as a discrete or in a monolithic integrated circuit, is needed which is compatible with fabricating ordinary MOS field-effect transistors in a monolithic integrated circuit.